


“Yeah well, that ain’t gonna happen to us. We’re gonna make it work.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “one where reader is a crow eater that gets with Tig and all the guys kind of warn him to remember what happened with Jax and Wendy. and the crow eaters are trying to do the same with reader. but Tig and reader are determined to make it work.”





	“Yeah well, that ain’t gonna happen to us. We’re gonna make it work.”

“I don’t know brother. I’m not telling you what to do, I’m just saying, think about it. Not everything that glitters is gold. I’m sure it’s all fun and sunshine now because it’s new but it won’t always be like that. I love the Croweaters man, I do, but you just gotta be realistic. We’ve all been with her, you’re just the first that has gotten feelings for her so she’s into you, but how do you know she’s really into you? How do you know it’s not just because you’re the one that gives her the most attention and she knows she can snag you the easiest?” 

Tig swirled the whiskey in his glass around and around, eyes trained on the amber liquid as Kozik spoke beside him. He didn’t say anything, he just listened, for a change. Usually, he would butt in and correct him, negate what he was saying but this time he listened. Maybe it was because he loved her more than before, maybe it was because his own fears had gotten louder, maybe it was because he feared they were right. He wasn’t sure, so he just shrugged. 

“I don’t know man. I trust that that isn’t it. She cares about me and I care about her. No relationship is easy, we all know that. Especially in this life. But what’s the point if you don’t try.” 

Kozik was quiet after then, shrugging and nodding, but Juice stepped in next. 

“Not to be devil’s advocate but I mean look how far Jax and Wendy got. They were married and it still wasn’t meant to be. You can’t force it, you know? I know that love is what everyone craves and you don’t want to let it go once you’ve found it, but you just have to be realistic. We just want the best for you, brother. We don’t want to see you end up like Jax, all torn up and feeling played.”

Taking a swig of his drink, Tig hissed and shrugged while shaking his head. 

“Yeah well, that ain’t gonna happen to us. We’re gonna make it work.” 

No one else said anything more, simply looked at each other with knowing looks. He wasn’t going to listen, no matter what they said, that’s just how Tig was. That was partially why he ended up in the situations he did. He didn’t know when to quit. He didn’t know when enough was enough. He didn’t know how to accept that some things were out of his control and they just hoped it wouldn’t take too much out of him when it all fell through because it would. SO for now they dropped it, instead changing the conversation to a new drop they were going to be doing for the Irish in the next coming days, Tig left with a reeling brain as he tried to listen. Little did he know, across the clubhouse, you and the other Croweaters were having a similar conversation. 

“What if he just gets tired of you? What if he realizes that he doesn’t want monogamy? What if he decides that he still wants to be with us Croweaters? Sure the ones of us that are your friends would never, but you can’t say that for the other girls, and you can’t really expect them to either. This is what we do. A lot of us are here because we like it. We enjoy the fun and the change, the freedom to own our sexuality. To be safe and have something to belong to and we’ve built relationships with each other, but not all of us are. Some of them are here because they want more. They want an Old Man. They started as a Croweater and they want to work their way up. Their loyalty is always to the club and to the Sons, that doesn’t always include the Old Ladies. Some of them aren’t here to make friends, they’re here for a ticket out. It’s not personal, it’s survival. You’re not the first Croweater that has tried to make it work and you won’t be the last. We just don’t want you ending up like Wendy. She loved Jax, tried to be what he needed, give him her love and her loyalty and look what happened with that. He just dropped her like a pile of shit, divorced her while she was pregnant with his kid and ran off to bang his ex. We just want you to be smart about this, that’s all. Some of us actually love you.” 

You laughed with her as she patted your hand, you taking hers into yours and squeezing it. Sh really was your best friend, more like a sister. You’d fallen under the clubs wing around the same time and had clicked instantly, being attached at the hip from the very beginning. You always looked out for each other, took care of each other. You loved each other, and that was why she was making it a point to drill this into you. You were a grown woman of your own volition and would do what you wanted. She just wanted to make sure you saw both sides and were being realistic. She was a little older than you, had been around the scene for some time before she finally settled in with SAMCRO. She’d seen your situation happen many times before, and she’d also seen how they had ended. Sure there would be the odd couple out that would make it work despite all odds, but they were few and far in between and some of them would crash and burn later on when everyone least expected it. That was how it went. For your sake, she hoped she was wrong and the two of you would come out on top. 

“Bedtime?” 

You looked away from the bathroom mirror, your hands pausing as you put on your moisturizer to look over at the doorway, Tig standing there and leaning against it, watching you do your skincare routine. With a smile, you nodded and continued to spread the cream across your cheeks. 

“Yes, sir.”

He stayed watching you the entire time, captivated by your beauty. It was at times like these where the risk of the whole relationship falling apart didn’t weigh on him as much, his worries silent as he watched you. When you were finished, you turned and faced him, walking up and snaking your arms around his waist as his hands came up to rest on your back. 

“You know I love you right?”

Your smile warmed his heart and he returned it as you laid your head down on his chest. 

“I know. I love you too.” 

“No one believes that but I do.” 

You chuckled sadly and nodded, not picking your head up. 

“I know. I could say that same about you though.”

“Let me guess, you got another lecture too?” 

Pulling away, you looked up at him intently. 

“We’re going to keep getting lectures Tig. What do you expect? They’ve seen this play out badly a thousand times. Suddenly we’re going to be the golden couple that changes the story? Me? You?” 

Tig looked down at your words but your fingers under his chin pulled his gaze back to you. 

“They don’t believe it, that’s fine. Because we do. It’s up to us to make it work. It’s not gonna be easy but when is love ever? It doesn’t matter what they think.”

Tig nodded, his blue eyes glittering. 

“I knew there was a reason other than your tits that I fell in love with you.”

He laughed at the slap that landed on his forehead, taking you roughly into his arms and pulling you towards the bed of his dorm as you giggled. 

“Though they are a favorite of mine.”


End file.
